Afterlife
by Mione5
Summary: This is the one shot sequel to Forgive Me My Sins and Betrayal of the Worst Kind. That means there is only the one chapter. There won't be anymore.


Disclaimer – Nothing is mine.

This is the final sequel to Forgive Me My Sins and Betrayal of the Worst Kind. It is a one shot. That means there is only the one chapter. There won't be anymore.

**The Afterlife**

Severus leant back against the pillows, his grey hair spread out around him as the sun finally dipped below the horizon.

Those few he counted as family were arrayed around him, each unsure of what to say to the man they knew had been waiting for this day for over fifty years. Severus had no inkling of how to soothe the pain of something he knew would be hard for them. At this late stage he had only anticipation; excitement even. It had been decades since he had held that lithe form in his arms, felt those skinny arms hugging him tight in return, and listened to that gentle heartbeat keeping time with his own. It had been half a century since he had kissed the only person he had ever loved and Severus knew that, at last, his time had come, and it wouldn't be much longer until he and Harry would finally be reunited.

The bond between them had distanced far more than Severus had ever expected it to. He had expected to follow Harry into the next life far quicker than he had. At first he had thought maybe ten years and then twenty and so on, until finally the end could not be denied. He knew Harry must have had something to do with it. That the Boy-Who-Lived, who had grown to be the most powerful wizard the world had ever seen, had somehow stretched the bond, allowing Snape the time he needed to finish the work he had started all those years ago. He had finished now though, and all he wanted was his Leo.

He felt the edge of the bed dip and turned his weary gaze to meet the blue eyes of one who had outlived them both.

'My Lord.' He rasped.

Tom Riddle smiled. 'Hush Severus.' He said gently. 'Save your strength.'

Severus studied the face of Lord Voldemort. The man seemed to have barely aged a day since Harry had died. He had been there through all of Severus grief and then again later for all of his triumphs. 'Thank you.' Severus murmured sincerely.

Tom's blue eyes became suspiciously bright. 'Will you tell Harry that we still miss him dearly? Tell him we wish he could have seen what he started and how well it finished.'

The Dark Lord was correct. They had lived through fifty years of almost unheard of peace. By removing themselves completely they had kept the wizarding world safe, and Harry and Tom's greatest dreams had all been fulfilled. The fact that Harry was not there to see it was the only thing that took away the completeness of what had happened. Severus knew that Tom thought of the Boy-Who-Lived almost every day and he knew it was hard for the older wizard to be losing the only link he had to the young man he had eventually thought of as a son.

Finally Severus nodded slowly, sucking in a breath and closing his eyes as another burst of pain shot through his chest. He felt a familiar glass vial come in contact with his lips and he opened his mouth automatically as his eyes did the same.

It was another pair of blue eyes he saw, although these ones were so light they were almost grey, and they did not go to the trouble of hiding their sadness as tears streamed down the cheeks below.

'Draco, please don't.' Severus whispered.

Draco sniffed. 'I'm sorry, Sev. I just don't want you to go.'

Snape tried to lift a hand to comfort his godson but found himself without the strength. 'I know, Draco but it's time. Harry needs me now. I can feel it.' The hand he had lifted landed on his chest and he pressed down over his heart; rejoicing in the ache he felt there. It had started almost a week ago now and Snape knew his time was running short.

He looked around the room at the sad faced figures; Lucius and Narcissa standing at the end of his bed; Blaise and Pansy in the small chairs by the window; Draco hovering at his left elbow and Tom at his right. He looked at each of them in turn as the tug on his heart became stronger.

'He's calling, I have to go.' He whispered, finally allowing the darkness the creep in the edge of his vision. 'Goodbye, all of you.'

'Severus, wait.' He heard Lucius call out but it was too late. The darkness had completely swallowed him and Severus welcomed it gladly.

* * *

It was like stepping out of the floo, really. Everything went black and then you were spinning; a sudden burst of bright white light and then everything stopped.

Severus just stared around him, smelling the fresh air and hearing the birds singing. It was beautiful. The green grass stretched in the distance, the lake spread out to the left as the castle rose before him.

He knew where he was, even if he hadn't set foot in, or even laid eye on, the place in more than half a century; and he knew where he had to be. Without a second thought he hurried across the grounds and into the castle.

It seemed the afterlife was just the same as real life, except without the aches and pains of old age, something Harry had never had a chance to experience, Severus thought sadly.

His steps were quicker than they had been in years; he crossed the entrance hall swiftly and wrenched open the large oak doors to the great hall, stopping just over the threshold to stare at the goings on within.

The hall was bigger than he remembered and every table was full. Years worth of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and Slytherins feasted joyfully, but it was the Gryffindor table that drew Severus' eye. There at the far end, barely a yard from where he had fallen that fateful day stood the Boy-Who-Lived, exactly as Severus remembered him.

The green eyes were shining brightly as the young man began walking slowly towards him. Many in the room stopped to watch the reunion of two lost souls, many who had been there before the beginning and after the end.

Severus though, had eyes only for Harry as, unable to wait any longer, dropped any and all pretence and almost ran towards him. Harry too increased his pace and they collided in the centre of the hall.

'Merlin, Leo.' Severus whispered shakily into Harry's messy black hair as he finally held the man he loved in his arms once again.

'Sev.' Harry breathed in reply. Neither man was capable of speech as they just held tightly to each other, knowing that in spite of the fact neither one would have to leave they didn't want to let go.

Severus eventually pulled away and smacked Harry hard across the cheek. 'Don't you ever do anything like that again.' He scolded.

Harry didn't even raise a hand to touch his burning cheek, just giving the potions master a wry grin. 'You've been waiting fifty years to do that, haven't you?' he murmured.

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Among other things.' He agreed.

Harry shifted slightly and placed his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow in return and cocking his head in question. 'What other things?' he asked curiously although Severus could see the need burning in the green eyes.

'This other thing, to begin with.' Severus reached out and grabbed the front of Harry's shirt, slamming him hard up against his chest and kissing him soundly.

It was like coming home.

Harry's arms snaked up around Severus' neck as the potions master pulled the smaller man flush against him. The kiss continued until Harry began fiddling with the hair at the nape of Severus' neck; an action than never failed to undo the older man.

'Damn it, Leo.' Severus gasped pulling away and resting his chin against the top of Harry's head, his eyes closed as he just held what he suddenly realised was a trembling form.

He pulled away and grasped Harry's chin, lifting it so he could see the tear stained cheeks. 'Harry, what is it? What's wrong?'

Harry smiled tearfully. 'Nothing. I'm just so happy. I missed you so much.' He cried. 'Besides, you're crying too.'

Severus' eyes widened and he moved his hand to his own cheeks to find that they were indeed wet. He shook his head and reached out to caress Harry's cheek, gently wiping the tears away. 'I love you, Leo.' He whispered.

Harry sucked in a breath. That was the one thing he had been waiting over half a century to hear and it made the tears flow even harder.

'I love you too.' He sobbed as he flung himself into Severus' arms and kissed him once again.

Neither cared that nearly the entire hall was watching, or that they had both yet to stop crying, they just wanted to make up for lost time and fulfil what had been no more than a dream since the day Harry had died.

This kiss was about more than just lust and want and need. It was about joy and love and unity and it was many minutes before they finally pulled away, content just to stare at the eyes they had missed so much.

Several moments later a soft cough sounded from their left and the two men turned to see Lily, James and Sirius standing beside them. Lily handed them both a tissue and waited as they cleaned themselves up before looking gratefully at Severus as he held Harry tight to his side.

'We have been waiting for many years to thank you personally for what you did. You kept him safe and showed him love and for that we can never repay you.' She said sincerely.

Severus glanced down at Harry. 'It wasn't very hard, loving him I mean.' He admitted unashamedly. 'Keeping him safe however, was another story indeed.' He added dryly, causing Harry to poke him.

'Hey, it wasn't my fault.' He protested.

Severus smiled and bent his head, placing a chaste kiss on the pouting lips. 'No Leo, it wasn't your fault.' He murmured. Harry grinned brightly, his eyes locked with the onyx ones he had missed so much.

James and Sirius exchanged a pointed glance. It had been one thing to be told by Harry how much he loved the other man and how much Severus loved him in return, but quite another to see the rather obvious proof of it right before their eyes.

Suddenly Severus' gave a pained grimace. 'I'm sorry, Leo. I promised to keep you safe and I let them get to you. I didn't stop them. I should have stopped them.'

Harry stopped him by placing a hand over his mouth. 'You've been waiting fifty years to say that too, haven't you?' he whispered. Severus closed his eyes and looked away; Harry grasping his chin and turning it back. 'That wasn't your fault. There wasn't anything you could have done.'

'There is far too much talk of fault going on here.' James cut in before the joyful reunion could become gloomy.

Harry and Severus glanced at him before nodding. 'You're right.' The potions master agreed turning to Harry once again. 'Just tell me one thing?'

'Anything.'

'Did it hurt as much as I think it did?' he asked hesitantly.

Harry smiled wanly, his bright green eyes filling once again, even though the memory of any pain from that day was long gone. 'Not nearly as much as knowing I was leaving you.' He whispered hoarsely.

'Harry, Severus.' Lily spoke up even though Harry and Severus continued staring at each other. 'It's finished now. It doesn't matter what happened before. There is only today. You've both waited so many years to see each other again. Do not waste what you now have again.' She pleaded quietly.

Severus swallowed. 'Your mother is right, Harry. We have to live for today.'

Harry snorted. 'Sev, you do realise we aren't actually alive don't you?'

Severus growled lowly, yanking Harry hard against his chest and plundering his mouth as the others watched on. 'I feel more alive right now than I have been anytime in the last fifty years.' He murmured against the younger man's swollen lips and Harry nodded breathlessly as he stared into the onyx eyes, trying to convey exactly how he felt at that moment.

'I think we should go now.' Harry whispered and before Lily or the others could say anything they disappeared with a pop.

'Merlin, I hate it when he does that.' Sirius grumbled.

'You're just peeved because you can't do it yourself.' James chuckled.

'Well, you think he would have made it so all of us could do it wouldn't you.'

'Then you two would never give him any peace.' Lily scolded. 'Besides Harry didn't make it that way; it just happened.'

'You have to admit; it's weird.' James countered as they returned to their seats at the Gryffindor table.

Sirius snorted. 'Everything about that boy is weird.'

'Leave him alone you two and finish your breakfast.'

'Yes Lily.' James and Sirius both chanted causing those around them to snicker softly.

* * *

'How on earth?' Severus swore when they landed in what was an exact replica of what had been their room at Malfoy Manor.

'I'll tell you later.' Harry promised reaching up to undo the buttons on Severus' shirt.

'Leo.'

'Severus, please. Don't talk; just feel.' Harry whispered as he lips descended onto the older man's neck and began a fiery trail from jaw to collarbone as his hands moved lower.

'Oh god, Leo.' Severus hissed, his eyes tightly closed as his hand clenched Harry's shoulders so tightly the knuckles were white.

Peeling off Severus' shirt Harry pushed him until they hit the bed and tumbled backwards. Harry's hands and mouth were all over him and Severus found himself completely incapable of coherent thought or feeling.

Harry's magic was reaching out to him, surrounding him as if to pull him closer. Severus had never felt so overwhelmed in his entire life.

But something was wrong.

'Leo.' He gasped. 'Leo stop.'

Harry pulled away instantly. 'What is it? Are you alright?' He asked, concern very evident in his voice.

'I...I'm not...'

Harry hesitated, pulling even further away and sitting up. 'It's alright. I understand. It's strange for everybody when they come.' He said quietly.

Severus frowned. 'What do you mean strange?'

Harry sighed, knowing this conversation wasn't going to go as he wanted it to. 'The feeling of not having any magic.'

'What? What are you talking about?' Severus slid out from underneath Harry and sat up.

'Severus, you died.' Harry said softly but bluntly. 'Dead wizards do not have magic.'

'You do.' Severus pointed out.

'Yeah, well, when was I ever normal.' Harry muttered.

'Harry!'

'I'm a Sorcerer, Severus, not a wizard.' Harry retorted.

'So you get to keep your magic, even in death.' The older man snapped with a scowl.

Harry sighed heavily again. 'Essentially, yes. Best as I can figure it.'

'Oh, well that's just great. How in the hell am I supposed to do anything?' The potions master threw up his hands and slid off the bed.

'It's not that hard.' Harry reached out towards the other man and tried to calm him down.

'That's easy for you to say. You still have your magic.' Severus snarled, yanking his arm out of Harry's reach.

Harry's eyes became like ice and he stood slowly from the bed. 'Severus, I love you. I always have and I always will, but I refuse to stand here and let your take your anger out on me over yet another thing I have no control over. Do you really think I wanted this? Do you really think I wanted to be different from everyone else yet again? If you did, then maybe fifty years is much longer than I thought it was.' He finished softly, summoning his robe off the floor and disappearing with a soft pop.

Severus stared at the spot Harry had occupied for several moments. 'Damn it.' He swore, bending over to pick up his shirt and pulling it on. He had no idea where Harry could have gone. He didn't even know where in the castle he was. With a heavy heart at his own temper and stupidity he walked from the room determined to find Harry and make sure the man was under no misconceptions as to just how well he knew him.

* * *

Unfortunately it was Lily, James and Sirius he ran into first, coming up the stairs from the great hall and Lily had no trouble reading the distress that was clearly written on his face.

'Lily, please, have you seen Harry?' Snape asked anxiously.

Lily gave the two men with her a look and both quickly disappeared back down the stairs as Lily took his arm and guided him along the hallway and into another room. This was obviously her and James' rooms but Snape barely took notice of his surroundings other that to accept the cup of tea Lily pressed into his hands moments later. His heart was beating painfully in his chest as it searched for its mate that had been so close only minutes before.

'Severus, I can guess what has happened and I can only say that there is much you need to know. I ask that you please listen to me. I'll start from the beginning.' Lily began as she sat down across from him. 'When Harry first arrived, after that horrible day, he was a mess, mentally I mean. It took myself and James and Sirius a long time to get him to even respond when we were in the room. The bond you two shared was so strong that when he died it was torn apart. Harry spent most of the first few months here almost catatonic as he tried to stretch the bond enough to allow you to live and function.'

Lily's eyes became distant and filled with tears as if just the memory alone was painful. Snape held his breath as she went on, remembering the almost constant ache in his chest that had been there from the moment Harry had died until many months later. 'At first we thought he'd never snap out of it until you joined him. He'd sit as if made from stone in that chair.' She told him pointing out a large wing back chair that was by the window, allowing the occupant to look out over the grounds. 'He never spoke, never slept, never moved. We were tearing our hair out. Our boy was finally with us, albeit much before his time, but it was just a shell of the wonderful young man he really was. Eventually, many months later, he finally smiled. Sirius was the first to notice it and he almost fell of the sofa in shock. We watched as Harry brought a hand up to his chest and close his eyes. He murmured softly, too softly for us to hear before opening his eyes and turning to us, a smile on his face.'

Lily finally allowed the tears in her eyes to fall and Snape swallowed the lump in his throat. 'After all that time, he just looked at us and said...hi. Nothing else. Just, hi. He got up then and came over to us, kneeling in front of me and hugging me tightly. James asked him if you were coming and he pulled away, shaking his head. He said you had something very important to finish and that it would be a long time before you joined him. We realised later that he had spent that time stretching the bond so that you could live.'

Snape looked down at his hands that were shaking. 'I wish he hadn't sometimes.' He said softly.

Lily took Severus' hands in hers. 'He missed you, Severus. Maybe more than you missed him. Your work was important. Wizards Flu killed so many and turned even more into almost squibs. Harry knew that. He knew how vital to the future your research into squibs was. He gave up his happiness to make a better future for everyone and by default he gave up yours too.'

'I didn't ask him to.' Snape retorted snappily.

Lily shook her head and smiled at the potions master's mare familiar tone. 'No, you didn't. But that's the way he is. It's why you love him.'

Severus was suddenly struck at how familiar this conversation was to the one he had with Minerva on the day of Harry's funeral. 'Yes, I do.' He said softly, dropping his eyes to his hands.

'Severus, he can't help who, or what, he is. He spent many years dreading your arrival here for this single reason. He knew what you would say about his magic. He knew you would hate not being his equal any longer.'

Snape snorted, unable to stop the smile that lit his face. 'I was never his equal.' He murmured fondly. 'He was this incredible wonderful, beautiful person who I was lucky enough to have return my feelings. Equality was never, ever, an issue.'

'Then why is it now?' Lily asked hesitantly.

Severus sighed and placed his untouched tea back on the table, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

'You do know it isn't what he wants don't you?' Lily tried again.

There was a pregnant pause. 'When did he find out?' he asked, the question deliberately obtuse.

Lily smiled wistfully. 'Oh, you'd have loved it. It was the only time I've seen James and Sirius struck dumb.'

Snape's mouth twitched.

'It was straight after he came out of that coma like trance. He pulled away from me completely, stated that he was starving, and promptly conjured up a feast worthy of a house elf. He was hoeing into the food not even noticing the dumbfounded stares the three of us were giving him. It took almost ten minutes, during which time James and Sirius hadn't even moved before he finally looked up. Actually, it was me laughing at them that finally got his attention.'

'What happened next?' Snape asked, completely entranced in the story.

_Flashback_

'What?' Harry asked warily eyeing the three adults across from him.

Sirius' mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water but James recovered enough to reach over and pick up Harry's plate before flinging it at the wall where it shattered.

'Hey!' Harry cried out. 'I was eating that.' He added as he wandlessly repaired and summoned the plate and banished the spilt food.

James and Sirius stared at each other. 'Merlin's balls.' Sirius breathed before he too grabbed a plate and threw it against the wall, ducking the smack Lily automatically aimed at his head.

'Will you bloody well stop that? Just how old are you two anyway?' Harry snapped repairing the plate once again.

'Harry, summon a book off the shelf.' James commanded urgently.

Harry frowned and did as he was asked, handing it to his father. 'Happy?' he drawled sarcastically.

'Now try and levitate that table.' Sirius was so excited he was almost bouncing in his seat.

Harry once again did as he was asked. 'What in the hell is wrong with you all?'

'Harry, you see the magic around you, yes?' Lily asked quietly, a small hand gesture telling James and Sirius to calm down.

'Yes.' Harry said simply.

Lilly glanced at her husband, both knowing just how their son was going to take this latest revelation. 'Look around you, Harry. What do you see?'

Harry's brows knitted and he looked at the large room around him. He could see the residual of his magic where the two plates had hit the wall, as well as on the table he had levitated. He glanced down to the food in front of him; it too had the soft gold aura around it that was his signature. Then he glanced up at his parents and godfather. He looked at each one in turn, his face paling by the second.

'Harry, sweetie.' Lily tried.

'No.' Harry breathed, a look of horror on his face. 'No, not again. Not now. It's not fair. It's not fair. I don't want to be different. I don't. I don't.' Harry's head dropped into his hands and just as Lily moved off her seat towards him he disappeared with a pop.

_Flashback ends_

'What happened?' Severus asked.

Lily sighed heavily. 'Harry did what he normally did; what he did best. He hid. For weeks. We eventually dragged him out of hiding and he went on as if nothing had happened. He flat out refused to use magic at all. No one but us even knew he still had his magic. That was until the day **they** arrived.' Lily finished heatedly.

'Who arrived?' Severus asked hesitantly, afraid that he already knew the answer.

Lily's eyes met his and Snape was almost taken aback at the hatred in them. 'Dumbledore and the others.' She spat.

Snape's eyebrows flew skywards. 'They were here?' he breathed incredulously.

Lily nodded, a wicked smile on her face. 'Oh yes. We were ever so pleased to see them.' She said sarcastically.

'What happened to them?'

The wicked grin got even bigger. 'I think you should talk to Harry about that.' Lily said simply. 'Speaking of which.' She added, standing up. 'You should go find him.'

Snape stood also, his black eyes unable to hide his despair. 'I don't know where he is. The castle is big and you said it yourself. He's a master at hiding. I can't even seek out his magic anymore. Mine's gone; there is no link.'

Lily gave the man a smile and placed a gentle hand on his arm. 'The link was never between you magic, Severus, it was between your souls. Your heart knows exactly where he is.'

Severus stared at her, the green eyes so much like the man he loved. He stared into the emerald orbs for several moments and he suddenly knew where he had to be. 'Thank you, Lily.' He murmured.

'Go to him, Severus. He needs you so much.' Lily's voice was pleading and Snape could hear the underlying request not to hurt her son; the young man had been hurt far too much already.

Snape nodded and quickly walked from the room, not stopping when James and Sirius called out to him as he descended the stairs. His pace quickened as he crossed the entrance hall and grew even quicker as he all but flew down the front steps and across the grounds.

As he drew closer to the lake he thought he might have been wrong, but as if to reaffirm his first thought his lover materialized only yards away making Severus realise that he had stepped through the obscuring charm. Harry was standing at the waters edge, arms wrapped tightly around his waist as he stared out across the still water of the lake. Snape flashed back to the summer before Harry's seventh year, to when the Boy-Who-Lived would stand motionless for hours by the window in the study staring out over the grounds of Malfoy Manor. The fact Harry hadn't changed since the day he died made the flashback all the more real.

'Leo?' Snape murmured tentatively.

Harry turned, his face eerily blank, expression unreadable as Snape stepped up to him, his eyes studying the green intently for any sign of what his lover was feeling.

'I'm sorry.' Snape said at last. 'I didn't mean it. I was stupid and thoughtless. I never even wondered how you felt about this. I love you so much and you've waited so long and I ruined it and.'

'Sev, shut up.' Harry said bluntly startling the older man.

'Leo...' Snape tried again but trailed off at the look on Harry's face.

'Kiss me.' Harry whispered, green eyes suddenly glistening. 'Please.'

Snape couldn't help but take the young man in his arms and kiss him soundly. He could feel Harry trembling in his arms and placed a final kiss on the edge of his mouth before pulling the younger man tight to his chest.

'Take us back, Leo.' Snape murmured.

Harry tried to pull away but Snape wouldn't let him. 'You don't mind?' Harry asked, meaning his use of magic.

'Let's finish what we started.' Snape said by way of an answer.

Harry didn't wait to be asked again instantly whisking them back to their room. Keeping his arms around the young man he pushed him back on the bed, quickly divesting them both of their clothes before he took in the sight before him.

'Good Merlin I've missed you.' Snape whispered as he leant over and began laying a fiery trail down Harry's neck.

'Sev!' Harry gasped as the potions master nibbled gently at his collarbone. 'Please.'

Severus wouldn't be rushed however and it was many, many hours later by the time they lay cuddled together, their breathing finally returning to normal.

Snape turned his head and placed a small kiss on Harry's temple causing him to look up at the potions master.

'I'm so glad you're here with me.' Harry whispered, his eyes bright.

Snape's black eyes were also glittering. 'I'll always be with you.' Snape vowed, knowing without a doubt that he could keep his promise this time.

Harry just gave him a beaming smile before laying his head back on the firm chest and closing his eyes.

How long passed as Harry slept soundly in his arms Severus didn't know but as his head spun with questions he knew he would have to ask at least one or he would never get any sleep. Lifting a hand until he could gently caress Harry's cheek he spoke.

'Leo? Leo, wake up.' He murmured silkily.

'Mmm.' Harry groaned stretching like a cat beside him.

'I have to ask you something.' Severus told him, running his fingers through the messy black hair.

'Mmm what?' Harry yawned sleepily.

'What happened to Dumbledore and the others?' he asked hesitantly, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

He was to be disappointed when instead, much to his surprise, Harry turned his head and snickered into his shoulder.

'Leo?'

Harry's snickers became stronger and Severus could feel his entire body shaking with laughter.

'Leo?' Severus said again but Harry obviously couldn't stop laughing and instead just pointed to a portrait that was over the fireplace and currently covered by a curtain, much like the portrait of Sirius' mother at Grimmauld Place. Severus opened his mouth to ask again when the curtain flew back and revealed the occupants, making Snape glad they were both covered in blankets as a very angry Dumbledore, Moody, Shacklebolt and Ron yelled silent obscenities, well Ron did anyway. Shacklebolt pleaded just as silently with Harry. Moody just stomped around angrily in the background; and Dumbledore just sat there and glared.

It was unlike any portrait he had ever seen and it took only a few moments for Snape to realise that it wasn't in fact a portrait but a prison. The sight warmed his heart and he couldn't help but snicker softly himself; his laughter matching his lover for several minutes before he could smother it.

Eventually he looked down into the sparkling green eyes that topped the most mischievous expression Snape had ever seen on the young man and he couldn't help but smile.

'You vindictive little Slytherin.' He murmured affectionately.

Harry positively beamed. 'Why thank you.' Harry said cheerfully before taking the older man's lips with his own even as he closed the curtains on his private little jail.

'Are you ever going to let them go?' Snape asked breathlessly a moment later.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Do you think I should?'

Severus snorted. 'Hell no.' he said firmly and Harry smirked again.

'I didn't think so. Besides, their corporeal form is actually gone. That's just their soul. I magically conjured the forms and put the spirit in.'

Snape's eyes widened. 'Really?'

Harry shrugged and snuggled down again. 'Yeah. It's been fun. I've never had so much entertainment. Although now you're here I've got more on my mind than verbal sparring with the old man.'

Snape pulled him close. 'Really.' he murmured nuzzling Harry's neck.

Harry snorted. 'You're vocabulary has really gone downhill.' He snickered.

Snape bit lightly down on the soft flesh beneath his mouth in response.

'Ow. Do you mind?'

'Not really.' Snape mumbled against his skin and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

'I love you, you old bastard.' He chuckled grasping the man's shoulders and lifting his head so he could plunder the waiting mouth.

'And I l love you, you wicked brat. Now shut up. I have fifty years to catch up on and I intend to get through every minute of it.'

* * *

_That's definitely the very end._

_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed._

_Kindest regards,_

_Mione_


End file.
